


Origin of the Perpetual Adoration

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s05e22 The Gift, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: 147w of introspection about Spike falling in love.





	Origin of the Perpetual Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> “Origin of the Perpetual Adoration” is a chapter title in Les Miserables that I thought would be funny to reuse as a ficlet title.  
> May or may not be heavily influenced by Rahirah's “Hindsight”.

The first time he saw her… no, he didn't see her heart across the dance floor nor up close (more Angelus’ thing, anyway). He wasn't in love, merely… intrigued.  
  
After their first fight to the death (how’s that for a relationship milestone), fine, maybe he was a little obsessed. Many people are passionate about careers.  
  
He’s been besotted, infatuated, lovelorn, and, yes, in love, why won’t she believe?  
  
The day she brushed her lips against his bruised ones, he’d been hers for a while.  
  
Now, she’s entrusted him with something more precious than the world, and he is his own. If she sees it, too, maybe he really can do it, become — not a good man (that’s for bad poets), but a man of his word. Someone who can change, someone to trust.  
  
He’ll work to be worthy of this gift till the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate feedback, including feedback on things that don't work so well.


End file.
